


Bruised Marks Worth Kisses

by Munchy



Series: We're Bound Together Now (and forever) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Jack Morrison, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Kiss, Fluff, Gabe's just trying to be a good person, Jack is unreasonably jealous, Jesse's willing to try, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Omega Jesse McCree, look at these two dorks doing cute ass shit, lot o' fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munchy/pseuds/Munchy
Summary: “There’s a lot that needs to be discussed here, figured I’d do it now before you get some report written by a nobody who wasn’t even there.” Gabe took the seat in front of Jack’s desk. He pulled out his data pad and began looking through a series of notes.Truth be told, Jack really didn’t want to do this right now. Jesse had been on that mission, and while Jack had complete confidence in Jesse’s skills as an agent, when there had been no word from Gabe’s team for almost three months, Jack nearly lost it. Having him back now, all he wanted to do was be by his soulmate's side.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic that's apart of my A/B/O + Souldmates au. Like I said within the series description, these fics might not be in chronological order. So yeah, there's quite a bit of jump here from the first fic. I assure you, however, that at some point I'll be writing a short in-between sometime in the future. For now, enjoy this cute ass shit I've somehow managed to produce despite being aro!

“Alright, Jack lets get this over with,” Gabe said sternly as he walked through the doors. Jack looked at him from where he’d been sitting at his desk, surprised to see Gabriel so soon after the botched mission.

 

“Gabe, you need to be resting. You and your team were in the middle of nowhere for  _ three months  _ with almost no supplies.” Jack gave Gabe a concerned look, “Debriefing can wait another day or two.” However, Gabriel brushed it off.

 

“There’s a lot that needs to be discussed here, figured I’d do it now before you get some report written by a nobody who wasn’t even there.” Gabe took the seat in front of Jack’s desk. He pulled out his data pad and began looking through a series of notes.

 

Truth be told, Jack  _ really _ didn’t want to do this right now. Jesse had been on that mission, and while Jack had complete confidence in Jesse’s skills as an agent, when there had been no word from Gabe’s team for almost three months, Jack nearly lost it. Having him back now, all he wanted to do was be by his soulmate's side. 

 

It had been four years since Jesse came to Overwatch. Within that time, Jack managed to grow a bit closer with Jesse after the initial hesitation that was first there. It was a tentative thing, whatever their relationship was, but Jack didn’t care. He would be patient for Jesse. He was happy with how things were going. 

 

But then Jesse disappeared for months along with Gabe and his team. It was later discovered that their initial mission was greatly underestimated. They had chosen to retreat only to get their evac copter damaged and make an emergency landing on some deserted island. It only got worse when their communications went down as well. There were no supplies of any kind other than what they could salvage from the chopper and the island itself.

 

When Gabe’s team was finally located and evaced out, Jack had waited in the hanger nearly all day worrying himself and others. As soon as the ship landed Jack was on his feet, looking for Jesse. When he finally caught a glimpse of him, Jesse looked haggard. Even under all the clothes and armor, Jack could tell he’d lost a lot of weight. Jesse was also grimy all over, from his greasy hair to the dirt under his nails. However, he was  _ alive  _ and that was all that mattered to Jack. 

 

He went to give Jesse a smile, which was returned rather shyly. That was when he finally realized that something was off. He could tell Jesse was in the beginning stages of heat, which was expected. Being trapped on a deserted island for three months, he wasn’t exactly able to get his monthly suppressants dose, but there was something...  _ odd _ about it. However, before Jack could put his finger on it, he was pulled off to the side to give the medical staff room to work on the fatigued agents. 

 

He hadn’t seen Jesse since and it was bothering him. He knew he couldn’t go see him, not for a day or so at least. Jesse had already started going into heat just an hour or so after he arrived, which would make it very dangerous to try and give him suppressants now. Jesse was probably quarantined, squirming in a pile of pillows and blankets while he suffered through his heat. But  _ damn it all _ , if Jack didn't want to be by his side making sure Jesse didn’t starve while going through his more primal needs. He was resisting the urge quite well, but he had requested to be alone for a while so he could gather his thoughts calmly. 

 

“Jack, are you  _ listening _ ?” Gabe pointedly slapped the data pad on the table, startling Jack from his thoughts.

 

“Not…  _ really… _ ” Jack calmly rubbed his temples. He was getting a headache from all his worrying. 

 

Gabriel sighed, “Then I’ll need to repeat myself, since what I’m suggesting is important.” He glared across the mahogany desk towards Jack.

 

“Which would be…?” Jack pushed. He may love Gabe, but he really wanted him out of his office right now. 

 

“I suggest for future missions, extra suppressants be issued in emergency first aid kits, as well as field medics carry such equipment as well.” Gabe went on.

 

Jack stopped rubbing his temples, suddenly realizing something. The oddity was Jesse’s  _ scent. _

 

“What happened?” Jack gazed at Gabriel, becoming very interested in the debriefing. He wasn’t sure if this involved Jesse or not, but he was also in heat, so it was a matter of putting two and two together. Jack felt uneasy as he sat there, staring at Gabe’s passive expression, There was a long pause that was as awkward as it could be. “Gabe-”

 

“You need to promise me you won’t try and rip my face off.” Gabe interrupted. Jack knew this  _ had _ to do with Jesse now because Gabe wouldn’t have said such a thing otherwise.

 

“Gabe, just tell me what happened.” Jack’s face was neutral, but his eyes were sharp. A sudden rush of protectiveness went through him, which he tried to quell. 

 

“Jesse was going through his first stages of heat that last week before we got rescued.  _ Everyone _ was off their suppressants, and while that’s not a major concern, Jesse being the only omega on the mission  _ was _ .” Jack’s features started to worry and Gabe took notice, “I had the only two betas look after him, while I wrestled with the other alphas that were going into rut.” He reassured.

 

“Okay, so you handled it well.” Jack tentatively continued, hoping that was the end of it, “I’ll go ahead and see if Dr. Ziegler has any suggestions on emergency suppressants that can be safely used-”

 

“ _ As a precaution… _ ” Gabe interrupted sharply, determined to get through this, “I had to mark him.” Gabe’s face was unsympathetic as he held Jack’s bewildered stare.

 

“You… you what?” Jack was wide eyed and confused but his body was suddenly tense. The oddity wasn’t  _ just  _ Jesse’s scent, it was that it had been mixed with _ Gabe’s _ . 

 

Gabe showed some mercy, “I  _ marked _ him.” He said slowly, enunciating each word carefully as though Jack were a child. “I needed to make sure that if any of the alphas did go into rut, they’d lay off Jesse. He consented to the whole thing of course, but I’d figured you’d rather hear it from me first.”

 

Gabe’s explanation was sound and reasonable. It made sense, yet Jack couldn’t keep the sting of jealousy and rage drip into his chest like venom. He knew those darker thoughts of lunging across the desk and breaking Gabe’s skull in were primal, unreasonable. He could control those urges fine, as long as Gabe didn’t say anything else.

 

He took a breath, “I understand. You did what you thought was best in order to protect one of your own.” He was surprised by the level of calmness he’d managed in that statement. “Like I said before, I’ll have Angela look into creating more efficient supplies of emergency suppressants.” 

 

Gabe nodded, grabbing his data pad and standing. “Good to hear. Also, here…” He swiped something on his pad, and then Jack received a message on his monitor. “This is an update on Jesse’s condition. He should be fine within a day or so. Mercy’s personally looking after him since his condition was less than stellar before his heat sprang up.” 

 

“Thank you, Gabe,” Jack said with a begrudging sigh. Gabe nodded before he made his exit. 

 

Jack looked at the medical notes he was given, trying to calm himself down. Gabe was protecting Jesse, and Jesse had consented to the idea in the first place. Jesse trusted Gabe enough to let him do that. Instead of Jack... 

 

_ “For his safety” _ , he found himself repeating mentally the more he thought about it.  

 

He felt a sting in his chest and tried desperately to ignore it.

 

* * *

 

 

He saw Jesse a week later. Jack had refrained himself from latching to Jesse’s side after he got over his heat. Jesse needed space and rest after all he’d been through. 

 

However, what surprised Jack was that Jesse came to him first. 

 

There was a knock on the door to his private quarters. Jack didn’t bother exiting the kitchen, “Come in!” he yelled instead. He quickly finished cleaning the last dish before placing it in the drying rack. He exited the kitchen, drying his hands on a dishcloth when he stopped, frozen to the spot.  

 

Jesse was standing in the middle of his entryway, dressed in a soft flannel shirt and jeans. He was obviously still recovering -otherwise, he’d be in his fatigues- but he looked much healthier than before. Angela certainly worked miracles. He was looking around the private dorm, his attention focusing on the dining room for the moment, probably looking out the large patio doors and into the small courtyard.  

 

“Jesse? You’re still recovering, aren’t you? What are you doing here?” Jack made sure there was a lilt to his voice, making his tone sound more casual than confused. 

 

Jesse smiled as he gave Jack his attention, and he swore his heart nearly stopped. Jack needed to quit doing that. “Thought I’d pay ya a visit, always wanted to see Commander Morrison’s  _ private domain. _ ” Jesse looked around again, quickly glancing about the spacious quarters. “I’d thought you’d have a mansion somewhere off base…” Jesse said absently. 

 

Jack chuckled, “I’m not Reinhardt unfortunately.” He sighed, “No, I’m better off living here, seeing as how much work I end up having to put in. It’s better if I’m just always on duty.” Jack looked away halfway through, finishing up drying his hands before tossing the towel onto the kitchen counter. 

 

“Makes sense…” Jesse took a step towards him, and Jack stood very still. He was still unsure of a lot when it came to how to act around Jesse. He heard hints here and there about what happened to him, but he never dared ask. Jack was willing to wait and if Jesse never told him the whole story, he’d be okay with that too.

 

“Do you want something to drink? I think Ana left some of her tea here.” Jack gestured towards the couch for Jesse to have a seat, suddenly aware of how tall Jesse had gotten within those four years. He was as tall as Jack now, and he couldn’t help but love the way Jesse flaunted it with pride. 

 

When Jesse headed into the living room, Jack went to work making tea, taking care to prepare Ana’s tea the way she usually did -or _the_ _right way_ , as she’d say-. He came back into the living room a few minutes later with a tray of two steaming mugs. When he sat the tray down he caught a glimpse of a fading bruise on Jesse’s neck, and he tried to ignore it by looking away. Jesse was quick to catch him, though.

 

He rubbed at the mark with his hand briskly, smiling at Jack in a nonchalant manner, “I hope yer not jealous…” He said. Something dark loomed in his eyes, despite the kind looking smile.

 

“No,” Jack carefully lied. He was in fact  _ very  _ jealous, but he knew it was irrational. “Gabe was only trying to protect you, and he said that you consented… You  _ did _ consent, right?” Jack asked as he tried in vain to conceal any worry in his voice.

 

“ _ Of course. _ ” Jesse almost looked offended. “I ain’t a delicate flower. I wouldn’t’ve let him lay a hand on me if I didn’t want him to. Besides, Reyes is a good man, he wouldn’t do that sorta thing just because he could.” He glared pointedly and Jack had the sense to at least look a little bit ashamed. 

 

“I know, I… I was just worried. I’m sorry.” He went to sit on the couch, and Jesse moved aside to let him (which was a good sign, Jack could still salvage the conversation). “I know you’re capable of fending for yourself, you’re a good agent. But when you and your entire unit just disappear for three months after a mission goes south, I can’t help but get concerned.” Jack grabbed both mugs of tea and offered one to Jesse. He took it tentatively and brought the porcelain to his lips to take a sip.

 

“Sorry…” Jesse avoided his gaze by looking at the tea slowly stirring itself inside his mug. “I just… I was afraid you’d do something if ya were jealous and I was quick to jump on the defensive. You’ve been nothin’ but patient and kind, ‘nd here I am bristlin’ at you ‘cause I still think ya might get mad at me and pounce.”

 

“That’s  _ not _ your fault.” Jack quickly amended, “You have every right to be cautious about…  _ this _ .” Jack gestured between them, indicating their relationship. “I  _ was _ jealous when Gabe told me, but I wasn’t mad at you.” Jack looked away as well, the awkward tension seeming to rise. “I was jealous over the fact that you trusted Gabe with that kind of thing, and even though _ I know _ I don’t have the right to be jealous of him giving you a mark, I still felt like I failed you in some way.”

 

“You didn’t fail me, Jack,” Jesse reassured. “Shit happens. It was just bad timin’ is all…”

 

There was a long pause in which Jack mulled over Jesse’s choice of words, not sure what he was implying. “I don’t understand… What do you mean  _ ‘bad timing’?” _ Jack faced him now, seeing the blush spread across Jesse’s face. There was another long pause, and Jack was content with just switching the subject now, hopefully to one he assumed would be less uncomfortable.

 

“I wanted it to be you,” Jesse said suddenly.

 

Jack almost spilled his tea when he finally comprehended what Jesse had said. He quickly placed the mug down before he dropped it on himself. His gaze never leaving Jesse, who avoided his stare by looking out towards the courtyard. 

 

“What?” Jack finally stuttered. 

 

“I… I’m still scared about whatever…  _ this _ ,” He mimicked Jack’s earlier gesture, “will turn into, but… you’ve been there for me since we met, trying yer best to make me as comfortable as possible, and… after thinkin’ on it, I’ve been wanting to give this whole soulmate thing another try for a little while now. I was just too scared to actually say anythin’...

 

“Then that botched mission happened and my suppressants started to wear off…” Jesse scrunched his face up into a glare, pointing it at the coffee table as if it personally insulted him. “I realized that I was missin’ somethin'. When Gabe had to mark me fer my own good, all I could think about was how I wanted it to be  _ you. _ ” Jesse clutched the mug for a good four seconds before uncurling his hands and placing it on the coffee table.  

 

“Jesse… I…” Jack was at a loss for words, but it didn’t quite matter because Jesse scooted closer and gently placed his hands on Jack’s face, stroking a thumb across his cheek. Jack stayed very still, afraid to even breath as Jesse leaned in and kissed him gently. 

 

The kiss was chaste and feather soft, barely a graze of lips, but Jack could feel the tug of his heart as Jesse’s lips met his. Then Jesse pulled away, bringing their foreheads together, keeping them close. He was flushed all the way to the tips of his ears, and it made Jesse feel so warm against Jack. 

 

Jesse sighed, “I wanna give us a shot if ya don’t mind.” 

 

“Of… Of course.” Jack was still stunned. He took a moment to compose himself, simply staring at Jesse’s blushing face, and feeling warmth against his thigh. 

 

“Can… can I kiss you now?” Jack knew he was red, but he spoke softly. Jesse nodded slightly, rubbing their foreheads together in the process. Jack leaned in and kissed Jesse fully, sighing into it. Jesse’s breath hitched and Jack pulled away in hesitation, not sure if he’d done something wrong. But Jesse merely grabbed the back of his head and brought him back. This kiss was a little more passionate as Jack tilted his head and opened his mouth, Jesse returning it eagerly. 

 

When they pulled apart, Jack was suddenly aware that he’d grabbed Jesse’s sides, gently holding him close. He felt the collar of his shirt being moved aside, and before he could ask, Jesse leaned forward and bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder. Jack gasped involuntarily as he felt teeth sink in. He carded one hand through Jesse’s hair while the other was placed gently on the small of Jesse’s back. Jack continued to hold him gently as Jesse sucked a mark into his skin. 

 

“ _ Jesse… _ ” Jack sighed, trying to bite back a moan. When Jesse pulled back he looked embarrassed.

 

“S-sorry, I just…” He was panting and his hands shook as he placed them on Jack’s shoulders, grounding him a little. 

 

“It’s okay.” Jack smiled at him before gently kissing his lips again. He was smiling into it, knowing that he’d been marked by his soulmate. His mark would only stay for a few days, only because Jesse didn’t bite down as harshly. But Jack was content with this, knowing that Jesse did it on his own accord because he  _ wanted _ him. 

 

When he pulled back he asked, “Can I…?” He thumbed the collar of Jesse’s flannel shirt, asking permission to take a better look. Jesse nodded, face flushing an even deeper shade of red. 

 

Jack pulled the flannel aside, revealing the faint mark that Gabe left on him over a week ago. He leaned in, nuzzling against it, and gave it a light kiss. He felt Jesse shudder as his lips grazed the bruised skin. “Do you want me to…?” He asked quietly, nearly whispering.

 

Jesse hesitated, shaking lightly as the seconds ticked by. Jack pulled back, seeing the look of uncertainty on Jesse’s face. He was still afraid, but instead of the anger or disappointment he’d expected to be on Jack’s face, he was instead given a reassuring smile. 

 

“You don’t have to,” Jack said. He could only imagine the things going through Jesse’s head as he looked into sad whiskey colored eyes.

 

“I’m sorry… I thought…” Jesse began to apologize, stuttering as he scrambled to explain, but Jack quickly kissed his cheek.

 

“It’s okay,” He reassured softly. “When you’re ready.” Jesse looked stunned, which nearly broke Jack’s heart. But he sat there, letting Jesse do what he wanted, holding him close and nuzzle into his neck. 

 

“Thank you…” Jesse said quietly. Jack hummed as he leaned back to lay on the couch, Jesse following after him. Jack smiled contently as the two held each other close.

 

By the time Jesse received a call from Angela, asking him to come by her office for a check up, Jack realized that the tea had grown cold. He collected the mugs as the two reluctantly shifted from their comfortable spot. He got up and was heading towards the kitchen before Jesse stopped him with a grip on his arm, Jack nearly spilling some tea in the process. 

 

“Really Jack,  _ thank you _ …” Jesse said, his face serious, “You’re doin’ a lot for me.” Jack smiled and began to say something before Jesse kissed him on his cheek. “I’ll see you in a little while, figured we could talk some more.” 

 

“Okay,” Jack said before seeing Jesse out. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Some discussion and extra commentary on some of the dynamics of this a/b/o + soulmate au. 
> 
> \- Suppressant have been around for quite sometime in this au. Omegas and alphas need to have doses given to them every month, however that doesn't mean they go into heat every month. Unlike real life contraception, going off these suppressants doesn't mean the next day you go into heat. They'll take some time to ware off. For most, it's usually between a month or two before they go into heat/rut. 
> 
> -Betas also take suppressants, but much less frequently. They are by no means "ordinary" in this particular a/b/o universe.
> 
> \- Suppressants make it possible for everyone to not go into an uncontrollable lust rage whenever someone else goes into heat/rut. Once they wears off, alphas become aggressive in trying to find a mate during their rut, while omegas prepare themselves by nest building and general submissive behavior. They can still control themselves quite well during these times, and are only slightly irrational at times. So it's still considered rape if an alpha tries to force anyone (especially an omega in heat) to mate with them. 
> 
> \- Omegas go through a period of pre-heat, where for about a week or less, they start preparing themselves by nest building, stocking up on essentials, and generally keeping house, making sure everything needs to be done is done before their heat starts. Obviously suppressants remove this factor entirely, as they also stop heat. Pre-heat however, can be smelled by others. The scent isn't meant to attract anyone, it's just there as a warning that the omega is about to go into heat. The same things apply to alphas and pre-rut. 
> 
> \- Marking is generally a sign of being in a relationship with someone. While generally it involves drawing blood, a simple hickey will suffice. The harsher the bite, the longer the mark will stay. There is no special "scent glan", it's just a form of committing to an intimate relationship of nearly any kind. Though it can be a bit of an erogenous zone.
> 
> \- Gabriel obviously didn't mark Jesse to piss off Jack. He genuinely did it because he was worried that all the alphas going into rut, would try something with Jesse, whether that meant try and seduce him or something a bit worse, Gabriel really didn't care. He just wanted to make sure Jesse was safe just in case his heat came along before they were rescued. I might write a fic about it, where it'll go into detail a lot more. 
> 
> -Also to make it perfectly clear, Jesse is about 21 in this fic.
> 
> Hope you like this au so far! Remember to hit me up on tumblr, if you want to talk or ask questions about this au @m-u-n-c-h-y or for the more mature stuff @notsafeformunchy


End file.
